Accademia di Aradia
by FallenAngel231312
Summary: Once the Triwizard Tournament is over, Hebe returns with Cedric's dead body. Distraught and tired, she exclaims that Voldemort is back. However, Dumbledore and her 'friends' turned their backs on her and accused her of lying... Frustrated at Hogwarts and the sheep that make up the Wizarding population of Britain, Hebe... Dumbledore!Bashing Weasley!Bashing-except the twins Fem!Harry
1. A New School Perhaps?

_Once the Triwizard Tournament is over, Hebe returns with Cedric's dead body. Distraught and tired, she exclaims that Voldemort is back. However, Dumbledore and her 'friends' turned their backs on her and accused her of lying... Frustrated at Hogwarts and the sheep that make up the Wizarding population of Britain, Hebe takes refuge in the room of requirement. While in the Room of Requirement, Hebe comes across a small book that changes her life..._

* * *

Hebe sat alone in the room of requirement her head in her hands as she sobbed brokenly. Why hadn't they believed her? Was the truth so unbelievable? All she had said was that Voldemort was back but they had just shot her words down-claiming that she was nothing but an attention seeker. How could they be such fools? Cedric was dead, dead! And they had the nerve to say that she was lying? Cedric had died because of Voldemort. What did they think he had died of, a sudden heart attack?

Hebe couldn't help but reminisce bitterly on the stupidity of wizards. First Year had seemed okay to her, a fresh new start but… Second Year had been a nightmare. Everyone had turned against her just because she could speak parseltongue. What were they, stupid? Parseltongue was just a type of language like Mermish! And then Third Year… She learnt that her godfather, Sirius was wrongly convicted of murder and wasn't given a trial. For Merlin's sake! There was something called veritasium right? Surely it should have been protocol to give some to every prisoner they had! But no… of course the couldn't use the easiest way to get prisoners to talk. They had to allow for people-sorry, purebloods to bribe their way free. And Remus… so what if he was a werewolf? He had been a perfectly good teacher!

Clenching her fist, Hebe punched the ground. Did wizards and witches have no common sense? And then her friends… They had abandoned her. For what? To keep their images spotless? She could have expected this from Ron-no, Ronald but Hermione… Ginevra… Never. Thinking about her friends, she couldn't help but think about Dumbledore. He too had accused her of lying. Stating that he had been disappointed in her. How could he? No, how could they? She had trusted them! But of course, they probably never had cared if they were so ready to abandon her. If only there was somewhere she could go that were free of the bigoted idiots that were the magicals of Britain. Another school perhaps?

Taking in deep breaths, Hebe calmed herself. It was no good getting worked up about those _people_. Looking up, Hebe spotted a small book on the table in front of her. The book was called, 'Renowned Magical Schools Around The World'. Smiling slightly to herself, Hebe was reminded that she was in the Room of Requirement and that just thinking about something she needed would most likely cause it to appear. Picking up the book, Hebe began to read.

* * *

Accademia di Aradia (Italy?)

 _Accademia of Aradia was set up by Aradia, an italian witch. To the common people, or mundanes, she was a goddess that had come down to Earth. She was born in 1313 in Volterra, a town in northern Italy. Aradia was a great teacher of magic and witchcraft, who was a defender of the poor. At that time, the bias against all magical creatures was already evident. Werewolves were killed on sight, Vampires were staked all the time and Demons were tortured for simply existing. Aradia found the bias ridiculous and sought to create a place where all were a accepted, a place for all to learn in peace._

 _Aradia travelled far and wide, teaching and preaching the religion of old times, the religion of Diana, the Queen of the Fairies and of the Moon, the goddess of the poor and the oppressed. And as the fame of her wisdom and beauty went forth over all the land, people worshiped her, calling her La Bella Pellegrina. By this time, she gathered a group of followers, together they started the school together._

 _Finally, when Aradia passed away before her long-lived co-founders, the school was renamed Accademia di Aradia in her honour. To this day, Accademia di Aradia is a school for sentient magical creatures of all races. Vampires, Werewolves, Demons, Fae, all are allowed._

 _Notes: Accademia di Aradia has a very demanding curriculum. It is said that once you are enrolled in this school, you graduate or die trying. Students can die in this school by another student's hand if they are too weak to defend themselves. Humans are in the minority due to this as they don't have any particular advantage over the other students like Vampires… etc… To survive longer, students should try never insult another race or think themselves superior. All magicals are equal. Rumours state that students who quit are hunted down and their memories wiped. However, there are so the extreme cases where the student is killed on sight. The location of the school is a mystery only known to students, staff and alumni._

 _Other Notes: Turn to page 57 to find out more about the school._

 _To enroll, please send a letter to Headmistress Salene Domani._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Asclepius Academy (Greece?)

 _Asclepius was a healer known throughout the world for his knowledge of surgery, the use of drugs, love potions and incantations. To the common people or mundanes he was a demigod-the son of Apollo. Asclepius was not only a great healer but one of the best necromancers being capable of bringing the dead back to life with no adverse effects. In his honour, Asclepius Academy was named after him. Asclepius Academy is a academy that focuses on the arts of healing. Just like Accademia di Aradia, they believe in equality. Like Accademia di Aradia, Asclepius Academy is a school for sentient magical creatures of all races. Vampires, Werewolves, Demons, Fae, all are allowed._

 _Notes: Asclepius Academy only accepts those aspiring to be healers. However, despite Asclepius Academy being a school for healers, like Accademia di Aradia, students can die in this school by another student's hand if they are too weak to defend themselves. However, unlike Accademia di Aradia, this happens less frequently as most students there are not as bloodthirsty as those who attend Accademia di Aradia. The location of the school is a mystery only known to students, staff and alumni._

 _Other Notes: Turn to page 63 to find out more about the school._

 _To enroll, please send a letter to Headmaster Leal Tomason._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Author's Note: Those who have bought this book trying to find out more about Adonis Academy, Hogwarts, Circe's Hearth, Witches' Palace… etc… we regret to inform you that this book only states the top 50 magical schools around the world. We would also like to take this opportunity to state that Hogwarts IS NOT one of the best schools in Europe, much less the world. Thank you._

* * *

When Hebe finished reading the book, she found that only two schools had stood out to her. 'Accademia di Aradia' as well as 'Asclepius Academy'. However, upon looking through the requirements once again, Hebe found that Accademia di Aradia was the best choice for her as she did want to learn some healing techniques yet at the same time she didn't want to be a healer. Why did she want to learn healing techniques? Well, the reason was simple. She remembered a story she read about a psychopathic doctor who could kill people while making it seem like an accident easily due to his medical knowledge. Well, it wasn't like she wanted to go around killing people. If anything, she wanted to become a combat healer.

…

Didn't she just answer herself? Shaking her head, Hebe looked at the book one more time. Flipping the pages, Hebe soon came upon the page with all the details on it. Looking at it closely, Hebe began to read.

* * *

Accademia di Aradia

 _Accademia di Aradia only accepts students aged between 14-18 Any older or younger and students will not be accepted. New students normally start school in October. Schooling will last for 6 years. However, it is normally more than that due to usage of time turners in the school. To enroll into the school, simply send a letter to the Headmistress Salene Domani. If your application is accepted, you will be given a set of instructions on how to enter the school._

* * *

Reading the vague instructions, Hebe looked around for a piece of paper and pen in order to write her letter to the Headmistress. Scrunching her brow, Hebe put the pen to paper and began to write a letter requesting entrance to Accademia di Aradia. Once she was done, Hebe signed her name under as Kairos Lercos. As she did so, she felt a sense of sadness as she realised she was givin-no, taking up another name. Sighing tiredly, Hebe-no she was now Kairos, pocketed the letter. She would ask Hedwig to deliver the letter for her later.

Standing up, Kairos looked at the clock. It was currently 10:23 in the night. Yawning, Kairos resolved to head to Gringotts first thing in the morning to settle her affairs-things like her emancipation etcetera… Looking around the room, Kairos spotted a bed in the corner of the room. Stumbling to the bed, Kairos fell onto the bed and was immediately out like a light.

The next day, when Kairos woke up, she quickly changed out of her Hogwarts uniform into a plain grey dress. Petunia had said that buying dresses were cheaper than getting shirts and skirts for her. Once she wore her dress, Kairos took a long strip of cloth that was lying conveniently on the ground to use as a headband in order to cover her scar. With her scar now covered, Kairos applied a colour changing charm to her eyes. Her eyes then turned brown. Smiling slightly, Kairos envisioned the room of requirement turning into fireplace. Almost immediately, a fireplace appeared. A packet of floo powder lay on the floor next to the fireplace. Picking up the the packet of floo powder, Kairos poured it into the flames. The flames flared up before turning green. Stepping into the fire, Kairos called out 'Gringotts'. And then she was gone.

Falling out of the fireplace in Gringotts, Kairos knelt down and dry heaved. The sensation was not one she ever wanted to experience again. Staggering to one of the counters, Kairos asked for a full audit of her vaults.

"Your key?"

"I don't have mine with me. Is there any other way to verify my identity?"

The goblin took out a large book from beneath the counter as well as a bejeweled knife before asking her to cut her palm and allow some blood to drop onto the book. Kairos did so. Under her eyes, the blood began to move to form words.

* * *

 _Birth Name: Lady Hebe Lilian Potter_

 _Titles: Lady Potter, Lady Black, Lady Peverell, Lady Slytherin._

 _Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter~By Blood (Paternal)_

 _Most Ancient and Pure House of Black-By Blood (Paternal)_

 _Most Ancient and Great House of Peverell~By Blood (Paternal)_

 _Most Ancient and Pure House of Slytherin~By Rights of Conquest (Tom Riddle)_

* * *

"Very well. You are who you say you are, Lady Potter. If I may ask, where is your key?"

"Actually I don't know…"  
"We goblins at Gringotts can issue you a new key at a price of 50 galleons. Getting a new key will render the previous key invalid. Would you like to proceed?"

"Umm, yeah."

"A key will be passed to you later. As of now, let me bring you to your account manager."  
The goblin took her to a hall where he gestured to a room with the words 'Potter Account Mananger' on it. Knocking on the door, the goblin ushered her in before passing the other goblin a slip of paper. Then leaving her in the room, the goblin left.

"Lady Potter, I am Slagclaw. I am the Account Manager for the Potter Vaults and now the Account Manager for the Black, Peverell and Slytherin Vaults now due to you."

"I-I'm sorry? Is that a bad thing?"

"On the contrary, no."

"Anyway, here is the audit of your vaults."

Slagclaw passed a file over to Kairos. Accepting the file, Kairos browsed through it.

"Ummm, why are there yearly deposits into my account?"

"The account you are seeing now is your trust fund. Every year, Every year, 600 galleons is deposited into that vault from the main vaults."

"Wait, vaults? Vaults as in plural?"  
"Yes. Since the Potters are an Ancient and Noble family, you have inherited their entire fortune-a large sum of 11 million in galleons. You have also inherited several estates and business. Apart from that, you have inherited the fortunes of ot

her Houses. Namely Black, Peverell and Slytherin."

"Really? So in total, how much do I have? If you were to liquidate all your assets, you will have a total of 124 million in galleons. Congratulations, Lady Potter. WOuld you like to combine all those family names into one?"

"I can do that?"

"Yes you can. However, before that you should continue going through the file." Kairos nodded before continuing to read through the file.

Stopping once more, Kairos inquired Slagclaw about the money being withdrawn before she learnt about her vault.

"Hm? Wasn't that money for your welfare? The total amount should have been enough to buy a small house?"  
"Whatever it was, I never saw any of it." replied Kairos firmly.

"I see… I will look into it immediately."  
"Oh yeah, isn't 372 galleons a bit too much for my school books?"  
"Of course it is! The average amount a student needs for a school year is approximately 64 galleons."  
"In that case, why is there 372 galleons being withdrawn every year?"

Slagclaw frowned.

"Have you entrusted your key to anyone?"

"Ummm… I only saw it once. And that was during first year when Hagrid brought me here. I think the Weasley's have it."

"I will look into whether the Weasley's have been embezzling your money for you… In fact, I will be going through your accounts just in case since it seems you haven't approved of the many transactions from your account."

"Thank you so much." Kairos thanked Slagclaw profusely. Slagclaw just brushed her thanks off.

"Shall I begin the process of combining your vaults now?"

"Yes please."

"Very well then. Please allow three drops of blood to fall inside this."

Slagclaw passed a vial and knife to her. Peering into the vial, Kairos wondered what the silvery liquid was. Shrugging off the question, Kairos cut her thumb before allowing three drops of blood to fall into the potion. Passing the potion back to Slagclaw, he upturned the potion over a piece of parchment. The potion began to form words on the parchment.

* * *

 _And the chapter is done. For people who don't know, this is the rewrite of Nyx, Academy of Magic. To people who read Nyx, mind telling me if this is worst or better? Thanks._


	2. Unknown Betrayal

Peering at the parchment, Kairos began to read the words that formed.

"The potion will reveal potions and the such in order to ensure that you aren't being controlled." informed Slagclaw.

* * *

Birth Name: Lady Hebe Lilian Potter

Titles: Lady Potter, Lady Black, Lady Peverell, Lady Slytherin.

Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter~By Blood (Paternal)

Most Ancient and Pure House of Black-By Blood (Paternal)

Most Ancient and Great House of Peverell~By Blood (Paternal)

Most Ancient and Pure House of Slytherin~By Rights of Conquest (Tom Riddle)

Father: James Antares Potter

Mother: Lily Potter neé Evans

Core Size

Female Animal

Male Animal

Female Peasant

Male Peasant

Dame

Knight

Baroness

Baron

Viscountess

Viscount

Countess

Count

Marchioness

 **Marquess (Current level. Power is being siphoned off by a Soul. Estimated power level after Soul leech is removed, Duchess or Duke.)**

Duchess

Duke

Princess

Prince

Queen

King

Goddess

God

*The above core ranking system is the Lord and Ladies Ranking System. Starting from bottom to up, bottom being those with barely any magical power to those who have the greatest magical core. The average wizard ranges from Dames to Viscountess. However there are those with exceptionally large magical cores. Note that females have a slightly smaller magical core compared to their male counterparts. However, females usually have more finesse in their casting. Note that if you are a male and get a female title, ie Countess, it simply means that you have more magical power than a 'Viscount' but less than a 'Count'.

Abilities

Water Elementalist-100%Blocked by Albus Dumbledore

Natural Healer-100%Blocked by Albus Dumbledore, 10%Unlocked

Necromancer-100%Blocked by Albus Dumbledore

Illusionist-100%Blocked by Albus Dumbledore, 15%Unlocked

Parselmagic-65%Blocked by Albus Dumbledore

Eidetic Memory-100%Blocked by Albus Dumbledore

Natural Swordswoman

Body Defects

Short Sighted (Due to Malnutrition)

Malnutrition (Too short and light for age)

Broken bones- Left Leg and Third Finger (Not healed correctly)

Cursed scar on forehead (Horcrux)

Poisonous blood- Basilisk venom (Deadly to everyone else)

Potions in System

Loyalty Potion, keyed to Hermione Granger (wearing off)

Loyalty Potion, keyed to Ronald Weasley (wearing off)

Loyalty Potion, keyed to Albus Dumbledore (wearing off)

Loyalty Potion, keyed to Molly Weasley (wearing off)

Loyalty Potion, keyed to Ginerva Weasley (wearing off)

Basic Love Potion, keyed to Ronald Weasley (wearing off)

Blind Trust Potion, keyed to Albus Dumbledore (wearing off)

Hatred Potion, keyed to Severus Snape (wearing off)

Fear Potion, keyed to Dursleys

Recklessness Potion

Mind Suppressing Potion

Vaults

Potter Vaults- Vault 13, 14 and 104

Black Vaults- Vault 24, 38, 109 and 503

Peverell Vault- 2, 19, 43, 44, 45, 129, and 371

Slytherin Vaults- 8, 92, 273, 274 and 422

Liquid Assets

Potter-10 million galleons, 20 thousand sickles, 12 thousand knuts

Black- 32.4 million galleons, 1.29 million sickles, 0.31 million knuts

Peverell- 46.3 million galleons, 0.36 million sickles, 2.1 million knuts

Slytherin - 37.6 million galleons, 0.97 million sickles, 0.17 million knuts

Property

Potter Properties- Leone Palazzo (Italy), Soleil le Manoir (France), Potter Manor (Britain)

Black Properties- Ombre la Maison (France), Canción le Casa Grande (Spain), Number 12 Grimmauld Place (Britain), Black Family Manor (Britain)

Peverell Properties- Sparare le Abitazioni (Italy), Sky Manor (Britain), Skotádi Spíti (Greece), Draíochta Villa (Ireland), Umbra Ranch (Australia)

Slytherin Properties- Págos Pýrgos (Greece), Temno Osobnyak (Russia), Teach de chuid eile (Ireland), Cosain Nead (Ireland)

Business, Shares

Potter Business- 56% Grunnings (Britain), 12% Apple (Britain), 6% Ogden's Firewhiskey (Britain)

Black Business- 16% Ogden's Firewhiskey (Britain), 16% Flourish and Blotts (Britain), 13% Hourish Familiars (Britain)

* * *

"They… they fed me potions to keep me pliant and obedient to them?" Kairos voice shook as she said this. Why did they have to do this to her? Tears ran down her cheek as Kairos sobbed silently into her hands. Breathing in deeply, Kairos sought to calm herself.

Looking at Kairos unbalanced state, Slagclaw glanced at the parchment before growling in rage. A horcrux?

"Kairos, what do you know about Horcruxes?"

Kairos looked up before silently shaking her head. What the hell was a Horcrux supposed to be? By now, most of her previous sorrow had turned to rage. Looking towards Slagclaw, Kairos waited for an explanation. Slagclaw cursed before beginning to explain

"A Horcrux is a powerful object in which a Dark wizard or witch has hidden a fragment of his or her soul for the purpose of attaining immortality. Creating one Horcrux gives one the ability to anchor one's own soul to earth if the body is destroyed; the more horcruxes one creates, the closer one is to true immortality. Creating multiple Horcruxes is suggested to be costly to the creator, by both diminishing their humanity and even physically disfiguring them. To split one's soul, one must also commit the most supreme act of evil—murder—and then encase a portion of their fractured soul into a chosen object with the spell. The detached soul fragment will always remain as it was when it was divided."

"Wait, what? Why do I have a horcrux in my scar? Is there any way to remove it?" She didn't want that vile thing in her head any longer.

"Fortunately for you, goblins have a ritual to get rid of that foul thing. But for a price of course." said Slagclaw. Kairos just nodded. She wanted that foul away especially since it seemed to be taking power from her magical core.

"Very well then. Would you also like the blocks on your magic removed?"

"Yes!" exclaimed Kairos passionately.

"Very well. If you would follow me to the Ritual room…" Slagclaw trailed off as he began walking in the direction of the door. Kairos trailed behind him silently.

Soon they arrived at the ritual room.

"First we will conduct the unblocking rituals. I have been told that the pain is excruciating. However you must stay awake in order for the soul purifying ritual to occur next. However, before we start, I must ask you to wait while I call the other goblins."

Kairos nodded and waited patiently. Soon the goblins had gathered. The goblins formed a circle around Kairos who was lying in the middle before beginning to chant.

"Dicitur in vepribus et Magia Dominarum testem iniuriae uni filiorum beatorum . Obsecramus rumpere incantationibus consedit puer. Vepribus et domina, adesto dolori gravida ruptis vinculis posito super caput."

(Translation (latin): We call on the great Lords and Ladies of Magic to witness this injustice to one of your blessed children. We beseech you to break the enchantments set on your child. Great Lords and Ladies, please help your suffering child by breaking the chains set upon her.)

At first Kairos felt a slight tingle-a ticklish sensation. However, as the chant went on, the tingles grew in intensity until it felt like she was being cut open. The once light tingles had turned into an inferno of pain. Screaming, she felt as though she was being placed under the cruciatus curse. No, it was worst. Closing her eyes tightly, she forced herself to remain conscious. However the pain only continued to grow and grow.

After what seemed like eternity, the pain stopped. Sitting up, Kairos smiled weakly at the fact that her natural abilities were no longer being blocked. Taking in deep breaths, Kairos felt as the last of her pain slowly ebbed away.

"Are you ready for the purifying ritual?" asked Slagclaw. Kairos nodded while bracing herself. She was sure that the pain she would this time would be more. Lying back on the ground, Kairos heard the chanting begin anew.

"Dicitur in vepribus et Magia Dominarum auxilium purgare corpore beatorum infantium. Auferte malum anima refugit in medio eius in Inanis . Custodi animam meam et de tenebris et illi ab se firmum robur validum. Obsecramus vepribus et dominarum auxilium gravida ."

(Translation (latin): We call on the great Lords and Ladies of Magic to help cleanse the body of one of your blessed children. Banish the evil soul taking refuge inside her into the Void. Protect her from the dark soul and give her the strength and resolve to keep herself strong. We beseech you great Lords and Ladies to help your child.)

This time, when the goblins chanted there was no pain. Instead, she felt a soothing feeling on her scar. Opening her eyes, Kairos noticed a soft golden mist slowly appearing around her and seeping into a her skin. As the mist entered her, Kairos felt a sense of complete and utter calm. The chanting of the goblins blending into the background. It was only her and the magic. Just then, the mist stopped entering her. Rather, a tainted black mist seemed to be coming out. Soon the flow of mist leaving her body stopped. Kairos couldn't help but feel a sense of longing for the magic to come back and surround her. Sighing wistfully, Kairos shakily stood up.

Then walking towards Slagclaw, she left the room with him.

"Lady Potter. We are sorry to say that the ritual has changed the colour of your eyes."

"What?" Slagclaw passed Kairos a small pocket mirror. Glancing into the mirror, Kairos was shocked to see that her eyes had turned gold in colour-the same shade of the magic earlier. But how-no, why? Kairos couldn't help but mourn the loss of her emerald coloured eyes. It made her feel rather… disconnected from her mother. But on the bright side… At least no one would know that she was Hebe Potter from her eyes… right? Sighing, Kairos decided to push her concerns to the back of her mind first.

"Is it possible for you to refer to me in a different name when writing any official documents to me?"

"It is possible but due to the inconvenience, you would have to pay a small fee of 12 galleons."

"Can you do that then. Ummm… Refer to me as Kairos Lercos then."

"Noted. Anything else Lady Potter?"

"Ah! Can I explore my Vaults?"

"You may. A word of advice, from all of your vaults, only vault 13, 38, 2, 44 and 8 don't hold money. Rather, they hold items. Now, I will call for Griphook to take you to your Vaults."

Once this was said, Slagclaw left. Within moments, Griphook arrived.

"Which vault would you like to visit?"

"Vault… 2 first. I think I'll work my way to the top."

Griphook just nodded before telling her to get into the cart. Once she was in, the cart went off at great speeds. When they reached Vault 2, Kairos climbed out of the cart and stood in front of a golden door. There was no key hole or door knob in sight. Raising an eyebrow, Kairos turned to Griphook. Griphook simply rolled his eyes before telling her to place her palm against the 'door'. As soon as she touched it, the door melted away, revealing a room filled with frozen statues that looked extremely life-like. Eyes seemed to stare at her as she ventured around the room. Stroking a beautiful statue of a cat, Kairos was shocked to feel fur under her fingers.

Stumbling backwards, Kairos fell onto the ground shocked beyond comprehension.

"W...what?"

That was when the statue started to move. Kairos could only stare, mouth agape in fear. What was happening?

Child do not be alarmed. I am Caligine, a winged panther. I was Rivincita Calypso Peverell's Familiar. She was the first Peverell. Generations of Peverell's have arrived at this vault to receive their familiar. I have guarded this vault for century after century protecting this vault. You are the last Peverell and I am honored to serve you.

"What do you mean? What familiar? I don't understand?" Kairos' magic reacted, her voice rising higher and higher. Around her, the shadows grew darker while illusions appeared around her.

Just then she heard a song. It reminded her of Fawkes' phoenix song. It managed to soothe her troubled mind, thus causing her magic to recede back into her body. She was so tired. Slumping down, she stared blankly into the air.

It's okay child. You are alright now. Just rest, I will stand guard over you. Tomorrow you will find your Familiar. But for now, nobody will hurt you under my watch.

Caligine curled around Helene protectively. Slowly, Kairos closed her eyes. Within minutes she fell asleep.

* * *

 _And... cut! Next chapter is done. Thanks for the reviews everybody. Anyway, please continue to review and favourite this story._


	3. Exploring Her Vaults

Kairos yawned, opening her eyes slowly. Looking around blearily, Kairos blinked several times. That was when all the memories slammed back into her. Gasping, Kairos remembered everything. Her friends betrayal. Learning about her true heritage… Looking down, she resisted the urge to cry. Standing up, she looked around and saw Caligine. Caligine looked back at her.

 _Are you okay child?_

Kairos simply nodded. That was when she remembered something important! Griphook. Shit! She had left him outside.

 _Child, do not worry the goblin has already left._

"Wait, how do you know what I was thinking?"

 _Child, your thoughts are very loud. You are broadcasting them for all to hear._

Blushing, Kairos asked Caligine how to not broadcast her thoughts. Caligine just chuckled.

 _All in due time. Now it's time to find your Familiar. To do so, I want you to close your eyes and extend your magic._

Kairos mentally shrugged before closing her eyes. How was she to extend her magic? Concentrating, she felt herself being pulled away into her mind. There she saw a gigantic pulsing orb. She automatically assumed that this was her magical core. It was emerald green with a tinge of gold. Parts of it were also changing colour every few seconds.. Every now and then, a tendril of magic would morph into various shapes. Her magical core also seemed to 'sing' with magic. It was beautiful. But… How was she to extend it? Pursing her lips in frustration, she imagined her magic extending in all directions.

Almost immediately, her eyes opened back in the real world. To her surprise, she saw her magic shroud her. That was when she felt a pull. Walking in direction of the pull, Kairos ended up in front of a small wolf cub. Reaching out, she touched the wolf cub. Gold sparks burst from where she touched the wolf cub while a emerald green light enveloped her hands and her egg. Kairos could feel her magic humming in appreciation. Smiling contently, Kairos cradled the wolf cub to her chest.

 _It seems you have found your familiar young one. It appears to be a Raiju._

"What is a Raiju?"

 _A Raiju is a magical creature mostly found in Japan. It is extremely rare and to get one as a Familiar is practically unheard of. Its body is composed of lightning and may be in the shape of a cat, fox, weasel, or wolf. In your case, it is a wolf. Its cry, when fully grown, sounds like thunder._

"Really? Cool!"

"Oh… By the way, do you have any tips on how to care for him"

 _I do… Since you are currently the last Peverell, it is my duty to accompany you until you learn a bit more._

"So you will follow me and help me understand my new titles?"

 _Yes, I will child._

"Thank you so much!" cried Kairos hugging Caligine joyfully.

 _Child, please unhand me. It is uncomfortable._

Kairos immediately jumped back, blushing. Scratching her head sheepishly, she apologised.

 _It's okay child. By the way, should we not explore your other vaults?_

"Oh yeah!" Leaving the vault, Kairos saw a different goblin.

"I am Stormfang, which vault would you like to visit now?"

Kairos decided to go visit vault 8, 13, 38 and 44. Telling the goblin that, she got into the cart with Caligine. The cart immediately zoomed off.

Arriving outside Vault 8, Kairos shakily alighted. Looking at the door to the vault, Kairos turned towards Stormfang for help.

"It is said that to enter the Vault, one must ask the serpent for entry."

Nodding in thanks, Kairos spoke to the serpent on the door.

" _S_ Open. _S_ "

The door slowly creaked open. Kairos entered the room cautiously. Looking around, Kairos realised the room was empty except for a trunk. The trunk wasn't anything grand. Walking over to the trunk, Kairos opened it. Upon opening it, she realised that the trunk was filled with packets and packets of… seeds?

"What?"

 _Child, let me look at the seeds._

Kairos grabbed a few packets of the seeds before passing them over to Caligine.

 _These seeds are-no were extinct in my time. How did your ancestors get your hands on them? They are also perfectly preserved as though centuries have not passed!_

"What do you mean?"

 _Crystal Snowdrops, Blood Orchids, Athelas… To think that you have these plants. Did you know that Blood Orchids were used in rituals and potions that extended ones life? Athelas was an extremely rare flowers that could cure practically all illnesses and wounds? In my time, only rumours of these powerful plants existed! You are truly lucky. I'd advise you to take this trunk with you. If I'm not mistaken, this trunk is keyed to be indestructible and only openable by people of your lineage-or rather, just you._

"What about Voldemort?"

 _Hmm? You are of the Slytherin line by right of conquest right? Well, magic is a powerful thing. You have essentially taken his place in the line._

"Ah."

Standing back up, Kairos glared at the trunk. How was she supposed to bring it out? Frowning, Kairos tried to pull it.

…

She couldn't move it. Scowling, Kairos resisted the temptation to kick the trunk. That was when the trunk began to shrink.

 _It seems as though the trunk has a shrinking charm imbued in it. You are truly fortunate_

Kairos just smirked triumphantly. Take that trunk! Picking up the now tiny trunk, Kairos placed it into her pocket before leaving the Vault. Informing Stormfang to head to Vault 13, Kairos laid back and relaxed. Soon they arrived. Walking towards the vault, Kairos was shock when it opened before her. Entering the room, Kairos found many sets of armour. Looking at the plagues set above the various armours, Kairos' mouth hung open.

"Icarus Potter, 975-1015"

"Allean Potter, 1007-1100"

"Gazella Potter, 1093-1168"

.

.

.

"Mikaye Potter, 1822-1876"

"Fleamont Potter, 1867-1980"

"James Potter, 1960-_"

"Hebe Potter, 1980-_"

Looking at the last plague, Kairos reached out with her wand before carving the numbers '1981' into her father's plague. Looking at the empty spot of where her armour would go, Kairos silently vowed to herself to continue the tradition. Then leaving the vault, Kairos asked Stormfang to bring them to Vault 38. Two more vaults to go to…

Sighing, Kairos got out of the Vault again. She was getting bored. Walking towards the vault door, Stormfang told her to place her hand on the door. Kairos did as she was bade. Once she placed her hand to the door, she immediately withdrew it gasping in pain.

As she did so, the door opened before her. Slowly stepping into the vault, Kairos spotted a giant marshmallow in the vault! The marshmallow measured approximately 200 meters wide and 250 meters tall. She knew the Blacks were insane but this really took the cake… or the marshmallow… Looking at the marshmallow, Kairos tore off a small piece. To her surprise, the piece immediately grew back. Looking down, Kairos saw a small booklet lying on the floor. Picking it up, she began to read.

* * *

Heaven's Marshmallow

Heaven's Marshmallow is one of House Black's greatest triumphs. This marshmallow, or 'The Regenerating Giant Marshmallow Of Fluffiness' is one of the most wondrous things ever created. Tear of a large piece for your friend and watch as your marshmallow grows back then look at the piece of marshmallow you tore off before tearing yet another piece. Guess what'll happen next. It'll grow back! This will ensure that House Black will never grow hungry!

PS: The enchantments used are behind.

* * *

Feeling like laughing hysterically, Kairos backed out of the vault.

"On to the next Vault!"

Reaching the final vault, Kairos stared at the towering silver gates awestruck. What was this? Surely the gates were too large to fit in the cavern?

 _Yes they are child. This is merely a powerful illusion. It is called 'The Hell Gates of Intent'. This illusion is used to determine once intent. For example, if you wanted to steal from this vault, the gates will forever remain closed. Also, should attempts be made to enter this room even after being rejected by the gates, the trespasser would be sent to 'Hell' It will last for 24 hours. Hence the word 'Hell' in the name_

"I won't get sent into 'Hell' right?" muttered Kairos shakily. Suddenly, the silver gates no longer seemed welcoming and awe-inspiring. More like creepy and scary. Chuckling softly, Caligine pushed Kairos forwards into the gates. Automatically, the gates opened in front of her. Gazing at the contents of the vault, Kairos wandered through piles of glistening jewels. Diamonds… Emeralds… Sapphires… Rubies… Amethyst...

It was all so beautiful. Just then, Kairos felt something urge her to walk to her right. Walking to her right, she came to a stop before a magnificently crafted door. Pushing it open, she saw yet another room filled with precious gems. Again, she felt an urge to walk to her right. Once again, she followed her urge. This time, she went face to face with a floating parchment.

Written on the parchment were three riddles.

* * *

There is a kingdom and in the kingdom when you drink a poison the only way to cure yourself is to drink a stronger poison to neutralize it. The King wants to make the strongest poison possible in order to make sure he can neutralize any other poison he may be given. To do this he enlists the two best chemists of the land: Tom and Bob.

The king is going to have them both create a poison as strong as they can then have them drink the other person's poison then their own. Whoever dies created the weaker poison. Tom knows that Bob is much better at making poisons and he is sure to make a stronger poison. Knowing this, Tom makes a plan that ensures he lives and Bob dies.

The day of the contest arrives and Bob realizes that Tom must have known he had no chance against his prowess as a poison maker. So Bob thinks quickly and creates a new plan that ensures that once again he will live and Tom will die.

In the end Bob lives, Tom dies, and the King doesn't get what he wants.

What happened?

* * *

Shrugging, Kairos continued and began to read the second riddle.

* * *

There is a prison with 100 prisoners, each in separate cells with no form of contact. There is an area in the prison with a single light bulb in it. Each day, the warden picks one of the prisoners at random, even if they have been picked before, and takes them out to the lobby. The prisoner will have the choice to flip the switch if they want. The light bulb starts off.

When a prisoner is taken into the area with the light bulb, he can also say "Every prisoner has been brought to the light bulb." If this is true all prisoners will go free. However, if a prisoner chooses to say this and it's wrong, all the prisoners will be executed. So a prisoner should only say this if he knows it is true for sure.

Before the first day of this process begins, all the prisoners are allowed to get together to discuss a strategy to eventually save themselves.

What strategy could they use to ensure they will go free?

* * *

Once again, Kairos shrugged. Finally, she read the third riddle.

* * *

A married couple went to the hospital to have their baby delivered. Upon their arrival, the doctor said he had invented a new machine that would transfer a portion of the mother's labor pain to the baby's father. He was asked if they were willing to try it out. They were both very much in favor of it. The doctor set the pain transfer to 10% for starters, explaining that even 10% was probably more pain than the father had ever experienced before. However, as the labor progressed, the husband felt fine and asked the doctor to go ahead and kick it up a notch. The doctor then adjusted the machine to 20% pain transfer. The husband was still feeling fine. The doctor checked the husband's blood pressure and was amazed at how well he was doing. At this point, they decided to try out for 50%. The husband continued to feel quite well. Since the pain transfer was obviously helping out the wife considerably, the husband encouraged the doctor to transfer all the pain to him. The wife delivered a healthy baby with virtually no pain. She and her husband were ecstatic. When they got home, the mailman was dead on the porch.

What happened?

* * *

Upon reading the last riddle, Kairos laughed at the obvious answer to the question. It was so easy! Smirking to herself, Kairos recited the answers to the riddles aloud.

"Riddle one, the answer is, 'After Tom realized he was going to lose he finds that the only way to live is to replace his poison with something that isn't poison at all and drink a poison of his own before the contest. In this way he drinks his own weaker poison then neutralizes it with Bob's stronger poison. Lastly he drinks the non-poison he submitted to the Bob realizes that this is the only way Tom can save himself he figures out that he can save himself by either drinking a weaker poison before the contest so his neutralizes it in the contest or submit a non-poison to the contest as well. If he drinks a weaker poison before the contest both Tom and Bob will live and the King will realize that they are disobeying his orders which probably won't turn out well. But by submitting a non-poison to the contest as well Tom will end up drinking the weaker poison before the contest and the two non-poisons in the contest and he will still die, and the King will be none the wiser although he will not get what he wants being that both of the poisons actually aren't poisons at all.'

As for the second answer, it is 'Only allow one prisoner to turn the light bulb off and all of the others turn it on if they have never turned it on before. If they have turned it on before they do nothing. The prisoner that can turn it off then knows they have all been there and saves them all when he has turned it off 99 times.'

Finally, for the last and easiest riddle, the answer is 'The pain transfers the pain to the baby's father. The wife cheated on her husband with the mailman and it was his baby. It never mentions that the husband is the baby's father.' "

Upon saying that, the parchment glowed brightly before turning into a crown. The crown was made out of platinum and had small emeralds studded on it. It was simple yet elegant.

Reaching out, Kairos picked up the crown. As soon as she touched the crown, it morphed into a shining circlet. Staring in awe at the crown-turned-circlet, Kairos didn't notice Caligine creep up behind her.

 _Ah, so you've passed the test. The cro-circlet has accepted you._

"What do you mean?" questioned Kairos confused. What did Caligine mean by the circlet accepting her? _Child, the circlet is House Peverell's version of 'lordship rings'. However, unlike most houses, Houses Peverell has a… circlet. Some houses have gloves, other pendants. In fact, most 'lordship' items have a degree of sentience. Actually we used to have a lordship ring but it went missing. As such, the current Lord Peverell at that time transferred the Family Magicks to this crown._

"Really? Well let me try something then. House Peverell Circlet? Ummm… Can you turn into something else? Like a pendent? I mean you're pretty obvious and yeah…"

The circlet glowed before forming a silver chain with a charm on it. The charm was a triangle with a circle in the middle and a line striking through the middle.

 _Did you just… just implore the circ-no, necklace to change it form for you?_

"Yup!" Kairos smiled gaily before wearing the necklace. "I guess we're done for now?"

 _Yes._

Leaving the vault, Kairos requested for Stormfang to take her back up to the surface. Once they were back up, Kairos took the floo back to the Room of Requirement.

* * *

Sorry for the crappy ending to this chapter. I was originally going to put an omake up but it's already 11:35 where I'm at and I have exams tomorrow. Sorry. And thanks everyone for reviewing. :)

Night then! Or morning... or afternoon.

 **5th Reviewer- betabay**

 **10th Reviewer- gandalf da black**

 **15th Reviewer-betabay (... again... :D)**


	4. A Goodbye To A Treasured Friend

Arriving back in the Room of Requirement, Kairos cast a quick tempus to check the time. As she did so, she felt a growl coming from her stomach. Frowning hungrily, Kairos called out for Dobby. With a pop, Dobby appeared.

"What can Dobby do for the great Hebe?"

"It's Kairos now. Can you bring me some food and don't tell anyone I'm here please."

"Of course the great Kairos!"

Dobby popped away before reappearing with a large picnic basket. Opening it up, Kairos was delighted to see her favourite treacle tart inside. Smiling happily, Kairos devoured the contents of the picnic basket-stopping to leave aside a few dishes for Caligine and her new Familiar.

Once she was done with her meal, Kairos looked towards Caligine and her new Familiar. What to call him? Staring hard at him, Kairos pondered.

 _Child, your Familiar is beginning to wake from the stasis spell cast over him._

"Huh?"

The wolf pup stirred before opening his eyes and looking around. Upon seeing Caligine and Kairos, he let out a wave of lighting that caused Caligine's and Kairos' hair to stand on their ends. Looking up at Kairos, the wolf pup whimpered before even more sparks began rising from his body.

 _Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!_

… _This is bad. Kairos, your Familiar is seriously just a pup!_

"What the fuck am I supposed to do!"

Kairos breathed in and out deeply as she watched the electricity build up on her Familiar. Trying her best to calm down, Kairos smiled warmly at her distressed Familiar.

"It's okay Raiden, you didn't do anything wrong."  
 _Raiden? Where did that come from?_

"I have no idea. It just popped into my mind. But it fits. Raiden the Japanese god of thunder and lightning."

 _Mama?_

"What!?"

 _He probably thinks of you as his mother since you're like one of the first things he has seen._

"You've got to be kidding me…"

 _Unfortunately, no._

 _Mama! Mama! Mama!_

"It's okay? Raiden… Damn, feel awkward..."

Burying her head in her hands, Kairos looked for the cup of milk that she had set aside for Raiden and Caligine earlier. Passing it to Raiden, she watched as he lapped it down eagerly.

 _Mama good!_

"Oh gods…"

Sighing tiredly, Kairos suddenly remembered her letter. Shit! She had forgotten to send it. Glaring at the letter in her hand, Kairos scowled. What to do… What to do…

 _You do know there is a spell for sending letters…_

"There is?"

 _Of course there is! What do they teach children nowadays? Simply place your wand to your letter before saying the enchantment 'Transdo' and then add the name of the person you hope to send it too behind. As you do so, simply think of all the details you know about that person._

"Got it. Thanks." Taking her wand out, Kairos placed it on the letter before intoning 'Transdo Salene Domani'. Once the incantation was done, the letter disappeared.

Nodding, Kairos proceeded to stand up. It was time for bed. Picking up Raiden, Kairos headed off to the conveniently appearing bed to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, when Kairos woke up, she spotted a letter floating in the air besides her. Reaching out groggily, she grabbed it and began reading it.

* * *

 **Nyx, Academy Of Magic**

 _Dear Kairos Lercos,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Accademia di Aradia._

 _As a new student to our school, a Professor will be sent to explain more about our school as well as take you to get your material. Please write down where you would like to meet the Professor no later than September. Should you choose to withdraw from our school during this time, simply tell the Professor that you will be meeting up with. When you meet up with the Professor, pass the below list of your chosen subjects to him/her,_

 _Write the date and time here: _._

Subjects (Please tick your chosen subjects)

( )Arithmancy

( )Alchemy

(-)Battle Magic

(-)Blood Magic

(-)Combat (Basic Battle Magic and Basic Weaponry taught)

(-)Elemental Magic (Please Specify: Water )

(-)Healing Magic

(-)Illusion Magic

(-)Necromancy

(-)Potions

( )Politics

( )Runes

(-)Wandless Magic

( )Weaponry

(-)Seals

( )Thread Magic

( )Charms

( )Greek

( )Japanese

(-)Latin

* * *

Folding the letter back up after ticking her chosen subjects, Kairos placed it in her pocket. Gazing at Raiden, Kairos began stroking his fur.

 _Mama…_

Lying back into the bed, Kairos stared at the ceiling before getting out. Taking her invisibility from her trunk, Kairos crept out of the Room of Requirement and headed to the owlery. Upon reaching the owlery, Kairos looked around for Hedwig. Upon spotting a flash of white, Kairos made her way to Hedwig.

"Hey Hedwig. I'm going to have to let you go."

Hedwig hooted softly as in asking why.

"Why? Well, I-I can't stay in Hogwarts anymore. It no longer feels like home ya know. So I'm going to try and switch schools. I've got one in mind and I've been accepted. I wish I could have you but… you'll be too recognisable. Maybe, one day, when it's all over, we can be together again? So Hedwig, fly free please."

Hedwig crooned softly at Kairos before swooping down to land on Kairos hair. Flapping her wings softly, Hedwig took off into the air while letting out a single hoot.

As she saw Hedwig grew smaller and smaller in the sky, Kairos smile dropped. Collapsing onto the ground, Kairos began to cry for the loss of her first friend. Sobbing into her arms, Kairos had never hated herself so much in her life. Why did she end Hedwig away? What a fool she had been!

Something cold nuzzled her hand. Looking down, Kairos noticed Raiden.

 _Mama sad?_

Kairos wanted to rage at Raiden. To scream at him that, yes, she was sad. But she simply quirked one side of her mouth before petting Raiden on his head.

"Yeah, I'm sad. Why are you here?"

 _Mama was sad!_

"Yeah, I am. I'm such a fool right? A pathetic coward. Running away from my problems… Ha!"

 _Mama?_

"Yeah?"

Raiden seemed to manipulate the air around him to float into the air. Landing on her head, he jumped off before presenting a white feather to her. Hedwig's feather… But why? Hedwig was notoriously picky about her feathers. She would always take her feathers that dropped out and hide them somewhere. Then why did she pluck out one of her feathers and give it to me?

 _Mama! Pwetty thing have magic!_

Looking at the feather closely, Kairos noticed that the feather was slowly turning silver. Letting it rest on her palm, Kairos realised that the feather was pointing in the direction Hedwig had flown off into. So the feather will help me locate you.

"Hedwig, I swear. When this is all over. I will find you."

The feather seemed to glow brighter as in response.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter... This was like the perfect place to end off! You agree right? Anyway thanks everyone for the reviews! Continue to review for more updates. I'm not those authors who go 5 reviews for next chapter. It's just that reviews inspire me to write the next chapter faster.

Oh yeah, shameless advertising time.

Read my other stories! You'll like them... I hope. XD

 **20th Reviewer- god of all ( _Did you cheat and send in two... Even if you did, meh. You still reviewed. :D)_**

 **25th Reviewer- Olaf74**


End file.
